Liquid crystal display (LCD) modules are commonly used in a variety of consumer electronics devices including televisions, computer monitors, laptop computers and mobile devices. A typical LCD module can include a backlight, liquid crystal cell, and electronics. A liquid crystal cell can further include a thin film transistor (TFT) glass layer, a color filter (CF) glass layer, and two polarizers. At least one edge of a LCD module can include electronics used to drive signals to circuits that control individual pixels. These electronics can include integrated chips and flexible printed circuits mounted on the TFT glass layer. The thickness of these electronics can exceed the space that is available between the TFT glass layer and the CF glass layer. Therefore, design constraints can require the TFT glass layer to extend beyond the CF glass layer along an edge of the LCD module, creating an area referred to as a TFT ledge.
Many designs can require that the TFT ledge be covered and protected from a user of the device. Two conventional methods are commonly used as a means of protecting the TFT ledge. First, a trim ring or protective bezel can be installed over the LCD module in an area covering the TFT ledge. While effective, this solution can add unwanted thickness to the device and can be less aesthetically pleasing than a uniform piece of glass extending to the edge of the LCD module. Alternatively, an additional piece of cover glass can be placed in front of the LCD module with printing around the border to hide the TFT ledge from the user. Unfortunately, this can also increase the thickness of the device. Moreover, the use of cover glass can increase the level of reflectance from the device, leading to glares that can decrease the overall user experience.
Therefore, what is desired is a method for extending a cover glass layer to the edge of the LCD module while protecting the TFT ledge and minimizing any increases in overall thickness or reflectance.